Rêves de soldat
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Les rêves et l'honneur de SOLDAT... les SOLDATs ne sont pas les seuls à rêver. One-shot. Pas de yaoi.


Final Fantasy VII et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas; je ne suis qu'une simple écrivaine qui adore Cloud et cie.

* * *

Une autre difficile journée d'entraînement terminée. Cloud retournait tranquillement à sa chambre de cadet; l'idée d'un repas chaud et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour accélérer le pas. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de lui bloquer la route.

-Hey Spike!

-Salut, Zack.

Zack Fair, SOLDIER première classe et second de Sephiroth. Lui et Cloud s'étaient rencontrés pendant une mission où le climat glacial ralentissait les autres militaires. Depuis lors, une certaine complicité s'était créée entre les deux jeunes hommes – malgré leurs différences de caractère _et _de grade.

Il ne se voyaient presque jamais, mais lorsqu'ils se rencontraient par inadvertance, ils prenaient toujours quelques minutes pour discuter de tout et de rien.

-T'as l'air crevé. Dure journée?

-Oh, rien de bien spécial. La routine.

Pensant que Zack n'avait rien de plus à ajouter, Cloud fit mine de repartir. Le soldat plaça une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas passer la soirée avec moi et un ami? Ça te fera décompresser un peu.

-Mais je...

Zack ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'il l'entraînait déjà vers l'ascenseur. Direction : étage 49, celui réservé aux SOLDIERs.

Le blond le devina et se débattit contre la poigne de son compagnon. Ils ratèrent la cabine de l'élévateur qui se referma avant qu'ils n'aient pu entrer.

-Zack, c'est interdit aux cadets d'aller à cet étage...

-Relax, t'es avec moi. En tant que première classe, j'ai quelques permissions spéciales, chantonna le plus grand en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Cloud ne fut pas rassuré pour autant.

-Allez! Laisse tomber les règlements et amuse-toi un peu!

-À chaque fois que tu dis cela, nous sommes à deux doigts de la catastrophe...

Ils se regardèrent avec tout le sérieux du monde avant que Zack n'éclate de rire. Cloud le suivit bientôt, quoique moins bruyamment.

-Tu viens ou non?

-... D'accord...

L'ascenseur choisit ce moment pour ouvrir ses portes. Cadet et SOLDIER y mirent les pieds alors que le second de l'armée appuya sur le bouton de l'étage désiré.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noir corbeau jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami qui avait le teint beaucoup plus blafard qu'à l'habitude.

-Cloud?

-J'ai le mal des transports... ce n'est rien...

Zack retint un autre éclat de rire.

-Ce n'est pas une voiture, c'est un ascenseur!

-Et alors? Ça bouge tout autant...

Une fois arrivé à destination, Cloud sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Ce sentiment s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il vit les quelques SOLDIERs présents à l'étage le dévisager avec curiosité. Se sentant soudainement hors de sa place, le sang lui afflua aux joues.

-Kunsel? Hé, Kunsel! Je t'ai présenté Cloud?

-Ton fameux copain de l'armée régulière? Non, pas encore.

-Le voilà! annonça Zack en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de Cloud. Spike, je te présente Kunsel. Kunsel, tu as là Cloud!

Par habitude devant un supérieur, le blond fit un salut militaire. Kunsel lui proposa rapidement d'abandonner ces manières puisqu'ils étaient entre amis tandis que Zack rigolait de la situation. Cloud sentit son visage brûler de gêne; il ne semblait pas du tout dans son élément.

Les trois guerriers furent bientôt dans le quartier LOVELESS, d'où s'ensuivit naturellement une discussion à propos du livre éponyme.

Zack jetait de brefs coups d'oeil au cadet silencieux. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami pour le jeune blond. Ce qui était surprenant puisqu'ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une dizaine de fois au total, la plupart de ces rencontres n'étant que de simples salutations dans les couloirs du QG. C'était peut-être dû à la gêne de Cloud; cela l'empêchait probablement de s'approcher des autres cadets.

Zack se sentit soudain observé. C'était le blond qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Le SOLDIER première classe lui rendit un grand sourire avant de redémarrer la conversation.

-Vous deux, vous avez un rêve?

-Ouais : te voir déménager à l'autre bout du monde, répondit Kunsel à la blague. Comme ça, tu ne seras plus tout le temps dans mes pattes.

-Ah, très gentil!

Les deux soldats firent semblant de se chamailler sous le regard amusé de Cloud, jusqu'à ce que Kunsel renvoie la question à celui qui l'avait posée.

-Moi? Je veux devenir un héros!... Arrête de rire, Kunz. C'est pas drôle!

-Zack, avoue que c'est un rêve puéril. Tu n'es plus un gamin.

-Je trouve que c'est un beau rêve, commenta Cloud de sa petite voix.

La remarque inattendue désamorça la dispute qui s'annonçait, laissant les deux autres garçons muets l'espace d'une seconde. Zack reprit sa contenance en premier.

-Deux contre un. C'est encore les experts en trous perdus qui gagnent! _Yeah_!

Kunsel le scruta comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom débile?

Le couvre-feu approchant, les trois militaires regagnèrent le quartier général de la Shinra.

Zack raccompagnait Cloud à l'étage des cadets lorsqu'il prit conscience que le jeune n'avait pas répondu à sa question en début de soirée. Il tourna son regard mako vers le blond qui semblait prêt à s'endormir debout – sa journée fut longue et éprouvante, c'était évident.

-Et toi, Spike?

-Mh...?

-Quel est ton rêve?

Cloud y pensa un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu as défendu mon rêve, alors j'aimerais connaître le tien.

Le cadet le regarda droit dans les yeux : bleu déterminé contre violet mako.

-Tu ne riras pas?

-Non!

-Je veux devenir SOLDIER. Pour... impressionner quelqu'un.

-Une fille?

Le sang monta aux joues de Cloud alors que Zack siffla.

-Non. Oui... enfin, pas comme ça!

Le jeune étudia attentivement ses pieds, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

-Je veux devenir quelqu'un.

_Devenir quelqu'un?_ s'interrogea intérieurement le soldat.

-Mais tu es déjà quelqu'un.

-Heh, ouais. Un cadet parmi tant d'autres. Pas d'amis, pas de qualités spéciales, rien.

Zack frotta l'arrière de sa nuque.

-Dis donc, on ne parle pas du même Cloud alors!

-Quoi?

L'alarme annonçant le couvre-feu explosa dans les oreilles des deux garçons. À travers ce chaos cacophonique, Zack cria :

-Tu m'as bien compris, Spike. À plus!

Sur ce, le SOLDIER retourna à ses quartiers.


End file.
